Shadows paint the walls red
by Isil
Summary: Il courait… Il courait aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, jusqu’à ce que ses muscles se fassent souffrir, jusqu’à ce que ses poumons brûlent… Yaoi KibaShika pour 30baisers.


Titre : Shadows paint the walls red  
Auteur: Isil (isilhelluinyahoo.fr)  
Couple : Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru  
Fandom : Naruto  
Rating: R pour du sang…  
Thème: Rouge (#19)  
Disclaimer : Je les ai achetés sur Ebay… Bon, d'accord… Si on peut même plus faire de blague… Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto !  
Note : Cette fic ne peut pas être placée à un moment précis du manga. Shikamaru est Juunin et Kiba et les autres sont Chuunin. Mais ils sont encore tous à Konoha.  
Note 2: Cette fic a été écrite pour la communauté 30baisers sur LiveJournal.

**Shadows paint the walls red**

Il courait… Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se fassent souffrir, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent…  
Et il courait encore…

A côté de lui, il entendait le souffle court de Naruto, et plus loin, les pas aussi précipités de Lee et de Sakura.

Akamaru geignit dans son oreille, et son sang se glaça un peu plus. Il voyait une clairière devant eux. La fin d'après-midi approchait et la forêt était baignée de la lueur écarlate du soleil couchant. Les arbres étaient teintés de cette couleur de sang, mais à sa plus grande horreur, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il pouvait voir de plus en plus clairement des éclairs pourpres qui n'avaient rien de naturel…

_Non…_

Dire que ce matin même, il avait été réveillé par des coups à sa porte, et les protestations de Shikamaru. Il avait écouté d'une oreille endormie la conversation tenue à la porte et n'avait ouvert les yeux qu'en entendant son amant s'habiller.

« Une mission urgente. » avait-il dit. « Rendors-toi… »

Kiba avait hoché la tête et s'était roulé en boule dans le lit désormais vide, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller encore chaud du Juunin.

Une légère caresse sur son épaule, et la porte s'était refermée.

Il accéléra encore, distançant les autres. Evidemment, son instinct –et les conseils de Shikamaru- lui disait de ne pas avancer seul, comme ça… C'était dangereux, voire stupide. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre quand de nouveaux coups à la porte l'avaient réveillé ? Que pouvait-il faire à part courir quand Naruto lui avait annoncé d'un air paniqué que la mission avait été compromise, qu'ils avaient eu vent de Ninjas du Son dans la région… Qu'ils avaient perdu tout contact avec Shikamaru et les gens qu'il était censé escorter…

Tsunade avait d'abord refusé qu'il se joigne à l'équipe de secours. Il était trop impliqué, pas assez objectif, avait-elle dit.

Naruto avait répondu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient objectifs, car tous connaissaient Shikamaru, et qu'elle avait intérêt à intégrer Kiba à cette fichue équipe parce qu'ils avaient tous besoin de lui… Parce que Shikamaru allait avoir besoin de lui…

Ils étaient partis dix minutes après, et depuis, ils couraient…

Et à chaque pas, Kiba avait l'impression de mourir un peu plus.

La clairière s'ouvrit soudain devant eux en un vaste lac de sang. Il entendit Lee murmurer quelque chose d'indistinct mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Prenant une seconde pour mieux regarder autour de lui, il vit tous les corps étendus à leurs pieds, inertes dans une mare de leur propre sang… Toujours plus de sang…

Il se souvint brusquement d'une conversation presque surréaliste qu'il avait eue avec Shikamaru, dans leur lit, en plein milieu de la nuit, à la lueur rougeoyante d'une bougie posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

D'étranges silhouettes auréolées de vermeil se mouvaient sur les murs à chacun de leurs mouvements, mais aucun d'eux n'y prenait vraiment garde. Avec le temps, ces ombres leur étaient devenues presque familières, tant ils étaient habitués à ces conversations nocturnes.

Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, profitant de leurs rares moments de tranquillité et son amant avait changé de sujet subitement, le surprenant, comme il en avait l'habitude.

« J'aime bien le rouge… » avait-il dit en se mettant sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers lui. « Ca me rappelle des choses agréables. »

Kiba avait dû laisser voir son étonnement sur son visage, car Shikamaru avait ri et tendu la main. Il avait tapoté sa joue, redessinant de son doigt fin les marques de son clan.

Puis il avait remplacé son doigt par ses lèvres et la conversation s'était arrêtée là…

Il secoua la tête, tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement en face de lui. Un bandeau du Son brilla devant ses yeux, et, au même moment, il entendit un grognement de douleur qu'il reconnut instantanément.

Il eut une seconde d'hésitation qui lui brûla les tripes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter…

La décision fut enlevée de ses mains quand Naruto se jeta en avant avec un hurlement de colère presque inhumain. Lee suivit le mouvement avec son propre cri de guerre, et Sakura se précipita sur le côté.

Il la suivit, prenant un instant pour se dire que Tsunade avait eu raison : il n'était pas capable d'agir objectivement. Et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait complètement tandis qu'il s'agenouillait auprès d'un corps douloureusement familier et trop inerte…

Il le retourna avec précaution, guidé par les mains expertes de Sakura et son visage se tordit de douleur et de colère.

L'image qui s'offrait à sa vue était presque grotesque… C'était comme si Shikamaru avait voulu l'imiter en dessinant sur son propre visage des marques semblables aux siennes.

Il le serra instinctivement contre lui et ferma les yeux sur la brûlure traîtresse des larmes qu'il se refusait à laisser couler.

Il perçut la chaleur rassurante du chakra que Sakura déployait pour soigner les blessures, une chaleur trompeuse car il pouvait sentir le corps dans ses bras devenir de plus en plus froid…

Il rouvrit les yeux, contemplant le visage couvert de sang de son amant et les larmes s'échappèrent finalement, en deux traînées brûlantes, à tel point qu'il se dit qu'elles devaient être écarlates, pour le faire souffrir autant…

Jamais Kiba n'avait autant détesté le rouge…

FIN.


End file.
